


Sick Day

by morganskye, WickedMusic96



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sweet, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/pseuds/WickedMusic96
Summary: Janine Melnitz is known not to take anyone’s shit, rain or shine, snow or hail...unless they desperately need it. This is one of those times.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a chat conversation with Wicked after she found out that William Atherton (Peck's actor) had to cancel a convention appearance due to a cold. It kind of went from there and it was really fun writing with her! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. 
> 
> <3 morganskye

**FRIDAY**

       “He called out sick? Again?” Janine didn’t bother to hide the shock in her voice. The entire time that Peck had been heading up PCOC he had never had a sick day, or even a vacation day as far as Janine could recall. If he called out two days in a row then something must be bad. 

       “Well, actually…” his secretary said in a hushed ‘I shouldn’t be saying this’ tone. “He didn’t even call today. I’ve just been saying that he did so he won’t get in trouble.”

       “Oh...oh no. Thank you for telling me Gloria.”

       When she hung up the phone a nagging sickness settled in her gut. Glancing at the clock she was relieved that it was nearly five. No one would question if she left now. It was Friday after all and she’d hit her 40 hours yesterday. Leaving early was helping the company save money, right? Right. 

 

       She knew where Peck lived only by sheer chance. One of her girlfriends used to live in the same building and she had run into him in passing. All it took was a smooth lie with the doorman and she was in and had his apartment number. 

       She was torn between knocking and running away when the worried feeling returned with a vengeance. On a whim she tried the knob. The door was unlocked, which made Janine nervous but she went in anyway. The first thing she saw where wadded up tissues and random bits of garbage and clothes all over the place. For such a fastidious guy the apartment was a pig sty. She could smell old Chinese food and stale pizza. It reminded her a little too much of the Firehouse after she went on vacation. 

       “Mr. Peck?” she called, cautiously heading through the living room. “Mr. Peck are you here?”

       The place was eerily quiet. For a moment she thought maybe he wasn’t there, maybe even left in a hurry which is why the door was unlocked. Her heart began to pound as her imagination went full force into a ‘serial killer movie of the week’ scenario. She was about to turn tail and leave when she heard a faint moan coming from the bedroom. Cautiously she eased the door open and gasped. Peck was lying on the floor face down, wearing only a pair of boxers. He was just feet from his rumpled and sweat stained bed. Janine knelt beside him instinctively checking for a pulse even though she heard him make noise a moment before. His heartbeat was fast but faint. Figuring he was good enough to move she rolled him over. Her heart ached at just how bad he looked. Sickly pale skin, deep circles under the eyes, and a sheen of greasy sweat covered his face and chest. She put a hand to his forehead and nearly panicked over just how hot he was. 

       “Mr. Peck? Mr. Peck can you hear me?” she called loudly, shaking him slightly. 

       His eyes cracked open just enough for her to see that they were glazed. 

       “Mom?” he croaked, then passed out. 

       A sense of determination took over as Janine kicked off her heels. With all her strength she hefted the unconscious man into bed. It took some doing and she nearly dropped him twice, but finally he was lying down somewhat comfortably. Dashing to his bathroom she tore it apart looking for supplies. Coming up with only a thermometer and aspirin, she went back to his side with them and a glass of water. First she checked his temp, shocked to find it at 104.2. 

       “Mr. Peck?! I need you to wake up!” she said, nearly yelling. He mumbled a bit but didn’t open his eyes. Janine frowned and slapped his cheeks a bit. “Wake up!”

       He snorted which set off a coughing fit. She helped him roll over and patted his back to help him. When he could reasonably breath again she pulled him to a sitting position. He blinked at her as if he didn’t quite see her. 

       “Open and swallow,” she said, putting three aspirin in his mouth then holding the glass of water to his lips. He drank obediently but refused to finish the glass. She helped him down, tucking him in. “I’ll be right back.”

       He didn’t respond, but she hadn’t expected him to. Nearly running to the kitchen she picked up the phone and dialed a friend of hers, praying he was in. 

       “Ben? It’s Janine. I need your help. My boss is sick with the flu .He has a temp of 104.2 and is barely awake. What should I do? Call an ambulance?”

       “J honey slow down! You said he’s got the flu? Any other time I’d tell you to get him to the hospital, but we’re swamped with flu cases. Is he able to drink liquids?”

       “Yes.”

       “Ok. Keep him home and make sure someone stays with him 24/7 for the first two days or until his fever drops to 101. Make him drink as much as he can handle and cool him down if he’ll let you. It’s a good thing you have a knack for dealing with kids because he’s going to turn into a big baby.”

       “Yeah I’m good at dealing with those…” she huffed, thinking about the four guys she had to take care of on a regular basis. 

       They talked for a few more minutes as he told her about warning signs, useful medicines, what was best to make him eat and drink, and other tips. She thanked him and promised they’d get together for lunch soon. Immediately after hanging up she leafed through Peck’s phone book for a grocery store that delivered. She didn’t dare leave the apartment. 

 

       It was a good thing the man was nearly delirious because there was no way he would subjugate himself to her ‘help’ otherwise. Every hour on the hour she was putting a fresh cold pack on his head, getting him to drink water or lukewarm broth, and taking his temperature. Several times he called her mom, which she tried to ignore but after the third time she wanted to cry. All she knew about Peck’s family was that he didn’t have one anymore, so if he thought she was his dead mother...Janine shook her head and went back to work cleaning the kitchen. 

 

       As soon as she was done cleaning Janine flopped onto the sofa, exhausted.  She was thinking about taking a short nap when she heard a soft thump, followed up a louder one.

       “Mr. Peck?” 

       When there was no answer she listened for a moment before hearing the unmistakable sound of someone retching. She dashed to the bedroom and found Walter on the floor with his head in a trash can. With some effort she got him to his feet, still holding the trash can, and guided him to the bathroom so he could finish in the toilet. She stroked his back and held his forehead as he lost what little he had left. When it was over she cleaned him up, even helping him brush his teeth. After tucking him back in and giving him more NyQuil she cleaned the mess in the bedroom and bathroom without comment. He watched her with bleary eyes as she worked. 

       “You’re pretty,” he mumbled when she returned with more water. 

       “Pardon?” she asked, not really hearing him. 

       “You’re pretty...even when you’re mad you’re pretty. Sometimes I piss you off just to make you look at me.”

       She stared at him, utterly shocked by what he’d just said. 

       “You think I’m pretty?”

       “So pretty…” he said with a goofy smile as he slid back into sleep. 

       Janine stood there for a moment, watching him take ragged breaths, and tried to process what he just said. 

_        “He’s just ill. That’s all.” _   she thought.

 

       Around nine pm that night Janine decided that she was going to stay over. The man barely knew she was there and it was easier than taking the subway all the way home and all the way back the next day. There was a reading chair and ottoman in his bedroom so she decided to camp out there after stealing his smallest pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Before getting some sleep of her own she checked on him again. His temp had gone down some, but nowhere near enough. She’d feel guilty leaving him alone since no one else was checking on him. The man in question was sleeping rather peacefully for the moment. On a whim she pushed some stray hairs off his forehead. 

       “You’re rather handsome when you’re not yelling,” she whispered to herself. “Sleep well.”

 

       “Walter? Walter!” 

       He was almost violently shaken awake, panting and gasping as his body choked on itself. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. Only Janine’s cool strong hands on his face and neck kept him from a full-on panic attack. 

       “Shhh it’s ok. I’m here. Everything is ok,” she cooed as he coughed over and over until the spasm passed. 

       When he could take a gulp of air without feeling like he was dying she gave him some water to drink. Walter wanted to drain the glass but knew that wouldn’t help so he sipped it lightly until the world stopped spinning. His head was throbbing and his body was overheating but freezing. He didn’t even know his glass was empty until she took it from his shaking fingers. Walter looked up at her, his heart aching when he saw her concerned expression. 

       “You scared me. That was a hell of a nightmare you were having,” she said as she helped him change into a fresh t-shirt. 

       “...why are you here?” he asked, confused.

       “You’re sick. Someone needed to take care of you.”

       “Oh,” he replied, still not sure of what was going on. “Ok. I had a nightmare?”

       “Yeah. Screaming and yelling something awful.”

       “Did...did I say anything?” Janine bit her lip and hesitated. “Please tell me.”

       “You called for your mom over and over. You said…” Her breath hitched. “You said you were sorry you let her die.”

       Walter hung his head in shame. The guilt of his mother’s death was something that was still haunting him. 

       “I...I was fresh out of college, trying to make a name for myself. Mom got sick...I wanted to come home but I couldn’t afford it. I had just gotten a job and I couldn’t leave…I called every day to check on her...to tell her I…”

       His voice cracked so he stopped talking. He felt Janine’s arms come around his shoulders to hug him from behind. He didn’t remember her sitting back there but it didn’t matter. Her touch was exactly what he needed as the tears came. 

       “I told her I loved her every day...every day until no one picked up the phone.” 

       Janine hugged him as hard as she dared, tears prickling her eyes as he sobbed. Walter clung to her like she was a lifeline. She rocked him gently, whispering kind words she wouldn’t remember in an hour but Walter would recall for years to come despite his high fever. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until the tears stopped. Janine helped him lie down, flipping the pillow so he had a fresh cool side to sleep on. She was just pulling away when his hand caught hers. 

       “I’ve embarrassed myself beyond all reason…” he said hoarsely. 

       “There’s nothing embarrassing about loving your mother.”

       “Thank you…” He took a deep breath and a chance. “Stay? Please?”

       Walter was sure she was going to say no and tell him that he was a pig or a pervert or just trying to take advantage, but instead she nodded slightly. 

_        “This is a bad idea. This is a BAD IDEA.”   _ her brain screamed, but he looks just so damn pitiful she couldn’t say no. After turning off all the lights she slid in beside him. They both laid there awkwardly just long enough for Walter to regret his request when he felt her hand touch his chest. 

       “Come here,” she murmured softly. 

       Walter didn’t question it as he was wrapped up in her arms. Janine felt so warm and nice and comforting. The shadows of his nightmare faded as she stroked his hair and hummed, lulling him to sleep. 

 

**SATURDAY**

 

       The next morning Walter opened his eyes, instantly regretting it. Even though the sunlight was diffused by the curtains, it was still painfully bright in the room. He rolled over to try and go back to sleep, but a strange thought kept bothering him. Walter swore he had the most vivid dream where Janine had held him while he slept. It had to be a dream because she would never do something so nice for him.  

_        Janine. _

       Laying quietly he listened to the sounds of his apartment. Faintly the clinking of glassware and plates reached his ears. She was in the kitchen. Cooking maybe? It was so homey and nice he was lulled back to sleep without even trying. 

 

       He didn’t hear her come in over an hour later until he felt her wonderfully cold hand on his forehead. He groaned and turned into her touch, not caring who it was that made him feel better for a split second. When Peck opened his eyes he was too tired to be disturbed by how close she was to him or that she was wearing his clothes. 

       “Open your mouth. I need to take your temperature.”

       Mindlessly he did, watching her as she fussed around the room while waiting for the thermometer to register. She mumbled to herself, which would have been funny any other time. 

       Peck coughed lightly, trying to understand what she had said. “Mmphhm?”

       “Don’t talk.” she barked and went back to cleaning. 

       Peck rolled his eyes. “Tempmher…”

       She came back to the bed and pulled it from his mouth, frowning when she read it. 

       “102.6. Much better. Glad I didn’t have to call for an ambulance.”

       Peck’s eyes bugged slightly. “I was that sick?”

       “I found you passed out on the floor,” she said, crossing her arms. “You’d probably still be there too if I hadn’t stopped by.”

       He shook his head, terrified suddenly. “...thank you.”

       “You’re welcome,” she said, blushing a bit. “I got some meds for you, but first you need to take a shower. How much help do you need? Be honest, and don’t try to be brave or anything. If I can get those boys to take care of themselves then I can take care of you.”

       “Well..” Peck moved to try and stand, only to fall backwards onto the bed with a shiver. “Too cold in the room...too cold…I might need some help...I don’t know if I can stand too much. And the last thing I need is a concussion while sick.”

       “Fine. Let’s get you up...maybe a bath would be better…” She walked over to the side of the bed and put her hands out, expecting him to take them.

       He just stared at her a minute, blinking dumbly before it clicked. “...Uh...I’m not wearing anything but underwear Miss Melnitz.” Suddenly, Peck felt very nervous about having her in his house, helping him. Would she tell the others? Would she snicker if she had to help him into the bath? Was this even legal?

       “I know. Remember I found you yesterday? Look, I have to deal with four grown man babies on a regular basis. There is literally nothing you can say, do, or show me that I haven’t seen before. Take my hands. I want to make you better so I can get back to my own life.”

       Her words were harsh, but her face and voice were rather motherly.

       “...Thanks.” Peck nodded, slowly leaning into her arms, wobbling as he tried to stand up. He felt a cough threaten to escape, and tried to stifle it, to no avail. “I don’t want you to get what I have…”   


       “I was at risk the moment I walked in. I’m here because I want to be. I’m also not dumb enough to not call for help if I caught what you have,” she said as she helped him walk like a newborn fawn across the room. “Lean on me. I won’t let you fall.”

       Peck nodded dumbly, and leaned closer, holding onto her, clammy and shivering despite the heat on his body. “Down the hall...left…” he managed to mumble as they walked, slowly, Peck blinking to try and not pass out from lack of sleep, proper food, or fever.

       Handling him wasn’t easy thanks to their differences in height, but she got him into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet seat. She was glad he had a place with a tub since New York was fixated on showers to save space. 

       “I’m going to draw a bath for you...so...so we’ll need to get those boxers off,” she mumbled as she turned the taps on.

       It was there that Peck managed to snap himself awake enough to really think about what was happening. “I...I could just bathe in my boxers...or get a swimsuit...that I don’t actually own.” He didn’t know why this was making him more nervous than before. She didn’t seem to mind that he would be naked in front of him, and he was more worried about a silly concept like gossip in the break room than being sick right now. 

       “Can...can you promise me something.” Peck asked, punctuated by hacking coughs. “That you will never tell Venkman, or Stantz, or Spengler, or  _ anyone _ that you have seen  me naked and at my worst?”

       She looked at him for a moment. “I wouldn’t tell them even if you didn’t ask me not to. It’s none of their business. If it helps though…”

       Janine turned around and lowered the waist of his sweatpants just enough to give him a reasonable view of her rump. There, in an almost perfect place, was a heart shaped tattoo.

       “Here. Now if I spill the beans you have something to hold over my head. Fair?”

       Peck blinked slowly at her, mouth opening and closing in rapid succession. 

       “S-Sure,” he nodded, finally wobbling up to stand. “...You can put your...my pants back on now. Can you at least close your-”  

       The look she gave him was damning enough that he just closed his mouth, and straightened his back like he had some semblance of dignity, and pulled down his boxers, never once looking away from her as they hit the floor. He hissed at the air, and shivered.

       Janine nodded, all business, and helped him get into the warm water, never fussing or yelling at him for grabbing her arms tightly. “I won’t let you go.” she whispered.

       He nodded, terror showing as he tried to not just slip into the bathwater as it stung his legs. “Hot...really hot…” he muttered as he started to slowly let himself be lowered down. 

       “It’s because of your fever. It’s not that hot I promise but if you can’t take it tell me and I’ll fix it.”

       He whimpered and leaned against her arm, letting himself get used to the water. “Don’t let me go yet...Can you help me?”

       “Of course. Tell me what you need.”

       He turned away a little, not sure how to phrase it in a way that wouldn’t make this more embarrassing than it already was for him. “..Can you help me bathe? I feel stupid...But I’m scared I’m going to drown if I’m not careful...I’m terrified of drowning.”

       Janine felt her heart ache at the confession. She nodded and grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth. With the care of a mother with a child she soaped him up and gently scrubbed off all the sweat that had dried on his tender skin. She helped him lean forward so she could clean his back and tried not to grin when he groaned.

       “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

       He shook his head. “I can manage some of that...I’m not totally helpless.” He smiled softly at her. It was different, seeing Peck smile genuinely, rather than the cruel smirks he normally sported. 

       “Ok. While you do that I’m going to get you some orange juice, alright?”

       Peck nodded, and started to work on his hair.

 

       She didn’t mean to be gone for long, but the urge to clean was too much. Before long the kitchen was spotless and soup was warming on the stove, so on a whim she headed to the bedroom and tisked in annoyance. There were used tissues, toilet paper actually, scattered all over. The sheets and blankets were in tangles and soaked with sweat. She shook her head and got to work. 

 

       When she got back to the bathroom with some juice and crackers, she found him leaning against the back of the tub, eyes closed. 

       “You ok?”

       He woke with a jolt, looking up at her somewhat offended, before realizing where he was and what he was doing before he dozed off.. “...did I fall asleep in the tub?”

       “Yeah,” she smirked, “Here, drink this.”

       She handed him the glass then kneeled beside the tub again to stay close to him. 

       Peck nodded, and took the drink. “Thank you. And you brought me triscuits...I had triscuits?”

       “I went shopping. Your kitchen was a mess and you had nothing to eat. I have some soup on the stove if you’re hungry.”

       “How long was I out?” He looked over at the clock. Sure enough, he was asleep in the now lukewarm water for at least an hour. “...Guess I should get out and dry up, huh?”

       “Not unless you like the dried prune look. Do you have some pajamas or something you want to change into?”

       Peck thought for a moment. “Green bathrobe. Closet. Pajamas are in my dresser if you want to search, and boxers are in top drawer.”

       “Alright. Stay put I’ll help you out in a moment.” She reached down and opened the drain, then handed him a towel. “I mean it, don’t try and get out without me.” 

       She left him alone to find the clothes he asked for. 

       Peck nodded, sipping the orange juice and nibbling the crackers as she rummaged around his room. “...so, do the guys know you’re here? Helping me, I mean?”

       “Nope,” she called from his bedroom. “Once Friday afternoon hits my time is my own.”

       “...It’s Thursday, isn’t it?” Peck blinked as he looked at her coming back in. “It was Thursday when I called...How long have I been out for?!”

       “It’s Saturday afternoon…geez you really are sick.”

       Peck rolled his eyes. “Just help me up. I need tea and medicine and I only have one of those things.”

       “No, you have both. Don’t worry, I know how to take care of a man,” she smirked. “Turn your back to me.”

       He did, slowly getting up, not paying any mind or care that she would see him naked again while he turned from her. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him steady, then took a second towel and dried him off methodically and as casually as she could when her face was inches from his bottom. 

       “Once we get you dressed and in bed I want to take your temp again, then I’m going to dope you up good.”

       “...I see. Hopefully I’ll still be able to breathe after that.” he chuckled at her. 

       “Only if you behave yourself,” she joked. 

       With skilled hands she helped him into his boxers, then pj’s and bathrobe all while making sure she couldn’t be accused of ‘checking him out’ no matter how tempting it was. When she was done they took another slow walk back to his bedroom. 

       “You made the bed?” he asked.

       “Yeah well...once I got done with the kitchen I just felt like I should do this too. That’s why I didn’t notice how long you were in the bath,” she said a little shamefully. “I’m sorry.”

       “Don’t be...It was some of the best rest I’ve had in awhile,” he said, trying to chuckle again but was taken down by another rattling cough.

       She helped him sit down as he battled his body. Janine couldn’t help but stroke his hair until he settled down. Finally he was able to breathe again so she helped him out of his bathrobe and literally tucked him into bed. Peck sighed when he relaxed into the soft clean sheets and didn’t even object to Janine taking his temperature and pulse. He concentrated on her strong, cool fingers on his wrist and not on how sore and tired and horrible he felt. 

       “102.4. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” He shook his head, wincing from the headache he gave himself. “Ok time to slip into oblivion.”

       Janine gave him a dose of NyQuil, a box of real tissues, and a cold pack for his head. Before long his eyes drooped shut as sleep called him. She automatically leaned over and kissed his forehead, leaving a faint lipstick mark, and turned off the light as she left the room. As soon as he heard the door shut Walter opened his eyes and thought about what just happened until he couldn’t fight the cold meds anymore.

 

       Later that day Janine went in to check on Peck and was surprised to find him awake and trying to get out of bed. Without a word she helped him up and walked him to the bathroom, waiting outside while he took care of nature. Once they were back in the bedroom and he was settled she offered to bring him something to eat. He nodded, closing his eyes as a wave of pain in his head threatened to make him feel nauseous again. She returned a short time later with a bowl of chicken soup and some toast. 

       “Let me check your temp first, ok?” 

       Janine treated him so gently, like his mother used to when he was sick as a child. She even looked a bit like her. Of course in his state any female redhead with glasses would look like his mom, at least that’s what he told himself. He let himself be pampered and cared for, although he was so tired and in pain that he couldn’t have put up a fight if he wanted to. Light hurt, sound hurt, breathing hurt. He was burning up one moment and freezing the next. Peck only got through a third of the soup and one slice of toast before his system warned him to stop. It was whisked away quickly so he didn’t have to smell the delicious but cloying scent of broth. His eyes drifted closed just for a second…

 

       When he woke up several hours later Janine was sitting in his reading chair on the far side of the room, a single light on to illuminate the book she was reading. 

       “Miss...Melnitz…” he croaked. 

       She was by his side before he knew it. 

       “What do you need?” she asked softly. 

       “Water...”

       She helped him sip from a glass on the nightstand until he was satisfied. 

       “What are you reading?”

       “Oh…” she blushed a bit. “I found a book of Irish folk tales.”

       “Ah,” Peck said, smiling slightly. “Mom used to read those to me when I was a boy…”

       “Would you like me to read to you?” she offered. 

       His eyes went a little misty at the suggestion. “I would...very much.”

       She nodded and brought the book over to the bed and sat next to him, turning on the other nightstand lamp so she could read without hurting his eyes.  

_        “The  _ _ Daghda _ _ had many wonderful possessions: his cauldron of plenty, which never ran empty, and could feed as many man as sat down to it; his mighty club, one end of which could kill a man, and the other end of which could restore him to life. But perhaps his greatest treasure was his harp, Uaithne, called the Four-Angled Music. It was made of oak and richly decorated, and only the Daghda could get music from it strings. He could make anyone who heard it laugh for joy, or weep with sorrow, and the playing of this harp made the seasons come in the correct order…” _

 

       Unknown hours later Walter woke up feeling just the right amount of warm. He was sweaty, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. Waking slowly it occurred to him that his head wasn’t on his pillow, although whatever it was on was soft and...warm? Feeling around for a moment he found legs to go with his warm cushion. Putting one and one together he realized that at some point he had put his head in Janine’s lap. In fact her hand was halfway buried in his hair. He guessed she was soothing him when she fell asleep herself. Yawning he drifted back off to dreamland. 

 

**SUNDAY**

 

       When Walter had managed to wake, it was almost 9 in the morning, and Janine was nowhere in sight. He figured she had either gone home or moved to a different room of the apartment. Well, he was hoping she was still in the apartment...

       “Miss Melnitz? Are you here?”

       There was no answer, but he was sure he heard someone in the kitchen. Struggling to get out of the bed, he managed to stumble into a bathrobe and some slippers that had been placed down, yawning as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He noticed that he felt worlds better thanks to Janine’s care. When he got to the kitchen he was greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. 

       “Good morning,” he said, his voice still hoarse from coughing.

       “Morning. Sleep well? You look better,” she said as she fixed him a plate.

       “Yeah, yeah…” He smiles softly, running a hand through his hair. “I managed to sleep alright...I don’t feel too feverish...I think. I might still be.”

       She put a hand on his forehead to check, nodding slightly. It was such a casual automatic gesture that Walter’s heart ached.

       “You are, just not as bad as before. It takes longer than a night or two to kick the flu. Sit. Eat.”

       He nodded, and pulled himself into the chair at his table. “...I bet this would smell amazing, even though I can’t smell a damn thing.” Peck chuckled a little, and took a bite, pausing a minute. “How did you know I liked my eggs a little gammy in the middle?”

       “I just cooked them the way I like them, so I guess you just got lucky?”

       “Yeah,” he nodded. “It was just the way my mom cooked them for me when I was a kid. She always liked putting a little bit of a tomato slice in the pan with some salt and pepper...served it on the side with toast.” Peck sighed at the memory, and moved to take a sip of juice, trying to not delve into either another panic attack or a breakdown in tears. Stupid flu. It was hard to maintain his Asshole Attitude when he was sick.

       “Huh that’s how my mom makes them too. Funny,” she said as she sat down across from him. “Do you need anything?”

       “No but...how can you be so nice to me, Miss Melnitz? I’ve been nothing but a hard-ass to you all these years. You didn’t have to come to help me. Hell, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you walked away after you found me on the floor. So...why?”

       She sighed, putting her fork down. 

       “Yeah you’re a hard-ass, and you come at me for things I don’t deserve to get yelled at for but that doesn’t make you less of a human being. You’ve never called out for work for so long...it made me worried,” she shrugged.

       Peck looked at her, his expression slowly falling more and more with each word. She really didn’t deserve the brunt of his anger and frustration, and yet he was the one to always seek her out when something was going wrong. He couldn’t explain it; he felt better ranting about his problems to her, despite her not having anything to help him with. She wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, or even a shrink. But it was some sort of familiarity that she wouldn’t always delve into a shouting match with him, often matching his anger with wit to make him think that he liked about her.

       “You should have a day off. You shouldn’t have to deal with my shit.”

       “You’re right. I shouldn’t have to deal with your shit, but I do. It’s kind of fun in a sort of twisted way. It’s nice to fight with someone who doesn’t back down.”

       Peck started to laugh, a weird, semi-hacking laugh as he covered his mouth, delving into a coughing fit again, but not wanting to stop. Janine tried patting him on the back, thinking he was choking. 

       “I’m fine! I’m fine...I’m laughing. I’m...I’m happy.”

       “Actually I think you might be delirious. I’m going to check your temperature properly. You might be spiking...”

       Peck looked up at her when she came close, and accidentally moved up to try and get more coffee. And kissed her. Janine froze, unsure of what to do. She didn’t dislike it, but this was her BOSS. Peck was in a similar predicament. While Janine had gone out of her way to do everything she could to help him, cook him food, get him medicine, comfort him when he was upset and crying from a night terror, hell she’d even seen him naked- this gesture felt too far, even if it did happen to be accidental. 

       “...I…” Peck stammered when the kiss finally broke. 

       She looked away, blushing so hard that her ears turned pink. “I...I’m sorry…”

       “You’re sorry?” Peck looked at her, aghast. “I’m the one who kissed you...not that I didn’t mind it…”

       “You’re ill. You aren’t yourself, but I slept in your bed two nights in a row and kissed your forehead and...I don’t know…”

       She sank into her chair and covered her face with her hands. 

       “What do you mean, you don’t know? I mean...that sounds romantic, Janine… I liked it. I’m not going to fire you for this, if you’re worried about that being a        possibility.” 

       She made an unladylike snort. “We both know I could get a better job than this one in an instant...wait, you called me Janine...not Miss Melnitz”

       Peck stared at her a moment, letting his fork clink slowly on the edge of his plate of half eaten breakfast. “Is...is that okay? I mean...I guess it’s better than me accidentally calling you mom or something, right?” He paled. “Please tell me I didn’t call you mom when I was hallucinating.”

       “Umm….ok I won’t tell you?” She kept talking to try and ease the sudden awkwardness. “It’s ok though. You were having such a horrible nightmare. It doesn’t bother me I swear.”

       Peck slowly groaned and put his head in his hand. “I look like such a moron right now, don’t I. Kissing the woman who’s helped me, falling asleep in her lap and feeling some semblance of bliss, ruining it all by talking still…” 

       He looked up when he felt her hand on his arm. 

       “It’s ok Walter. Honestly. I know you’re not yourself right now.”

       She was smiling so sweetly at him, her eyes soft and kind. Peck felt like, if he wasn’t sick right then and there, he would kiss her again and again in gratitude.

       “Finish eating. You need your strength.”

       She stood to take her dish to the sink, but hesitated. Before she could change her mind she leaned over and kissed his temple. 

       It took Peck a second, but he touched his head, a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Thanks… You don’t have to leave, right?”

       “Well, I should probably go home for a bit to shower and change. I can’t keep wearing your clothes, no matter how nice they feel,” she grinned.

       Peck nodded in agreement, thinking a little. “You could always use my shower. I have a washing machine. Could run your clothes in a short load.”

       “You don’t mind?”

       He shook his head, sipping the glass of juice.

       “I’ll wash those sheets and your clothes too. No sense in wasting time. Thanks.”

       She left the kitchen to gather up the laundry, leaving Walter alone for a moment. 

       “...I love you too…” He mumbled to himself. 

 

       Within the hour the apartment smelled like fresh laundry and scrubbed counters. Janine surveyed the place and was pleased with her work. The kitchen was once again spotless and the bed had been freshly remade with clean soft sheets and pillowcases. Sure it was a lot of work, but it was worth it. He actually appreciated her efforts, which was refreshing after the way the guys treated her at the Firehouse.

       “Walter? How are you feeling? Need anything before I take a shower?”

       Peck looked up at her from the couch he was resting on, having more energy to move and read in anywhere but his room while the laundry hummed in the distance. “I’m doing alright. Go right ahead.”

       “I’ll be quick.”

       He nodded, chuckling a little to himself, and continued reading. After 45 minutes, without hearing the faucets stop, or the hairdryer go off, he started to get a little worried that she had fell or hurt herself. ”Janine?” he called out, moving to get up slowly, trying not to cough too much in his condition, and started to make his way down the hall, carefully. 

       “Janine?” he called again through the door, not sure if she could hear him over the water. He hesitated, listening for any sign of movement inside. Just the sound of rushing water reached his ears so he steeled himself and opened the door. At the same time Janine turned the shower off and pushed the curtain aside.  

       “Janine are you…”

       “Ah…”

       She stood there, completely naked and wet with the towel too far away to easily reach. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, completely frozen to the spot. Walter blinked once...twice...then slowly stepped back and closed the door. When the door clicked shut he wanted to scream or go back in or...well things his body wasn’t well enough for right now. 

       “I am SO sorry,” he called through the door. “You said a quick shower and it’s been almost an hour so I was worried.”

       “It’s fine,” she replied quickly. 

       “But…”

       “It’s FINE.”

       Walter knew that tone. He slinked back to the living room and tried to bury himself under blankets and shame. He heard the bathroom door open and close, then the same with the bedroom door. Ten minutes later Janine walked into the living room wearing one of his t-shirts and sweatpants that were almost comically too big on her. She didn’t look angry but he knew better than to drop his guard. 

       “So...I guess we’re even now…”

       Walter blushed slightly. “I suppose so.”

       “Great fine good. Ok want to watch a movie? Great.”

       She was babbling but he didn’t care because she plopped down on the sofa beside him, joining him under the blanket. 

       “What are we watching?” he asked even though he knew he’d be asleep before the first scene was over. 

       “It’s an action movie called ‘Die Hard’. It got great reviews.”

       Walter watched as Bruce Willis struggled with a giant stuffed teddy bear in the airport. That was the last thing he remembered. When he regained consciousness it was almost the end of the movie.  

       “Why is she punching that reporter?”

       “Oh he tried to interview her little girl and ended up putting both her parents in danger.”

       “Ah. He’s a good looking guy.”

       Janine hummed in agreement. He glanced over at her and smiled. At some point in his sleep he had snuggled against her, ending up with his head on her shoulder. She didn’t seem to mind it since she could have easily moved him if she wanted to. Instead she had shifted her body to allow him to stretch out while still leaning on her. He was about to suggest putting on another movie when she yawned loudly. 

       “Tired?”

       “A little. Taking care of you is hard work,” she joked. “How are you feeling?”

       “I could use some more sleep. Just thinking about going to the office tomorrow is wearing me out.”

       She sighed disapprovingly. “You need to take more time off. I can tell you still have a fever. You’ll get Gloria and the rest sick if you go back to work now. Come on, let’s get you back in bed.”

       He let her guide him to the bedroom, reveling in the dryer fresh sheets. He wanted to kiss her silly for being so damn sweet to him. Damn flu, keeping him from showing her how he felt. Of course if it wasn’t for the flu she wouldn’t be here doting on him. It was an awful twist. 

       “Wait, where are you going?” he asked as she headed for the door. 

       “I was going to nap on the sofa,” she said, a little surprised he would ask. “I can’t keep sleeping in your bed.”

       “Why not?”

       Janine frowned a little and sat on the edge of the mattress. “Because...well because I’m confused.”

       His brow wrinkled. “About what?”

       “Well…about how I feel about you.”

       Walter’s heart gave a quick solid thump. “Is it because of what happened this weekend?” 

       “Yes, but it’s not what you think. I always had this image of you. Jackass, overbearing, control freak, blah blah blah. But seeing you so...naked and vulnerable...”

       “Well it’s hard to bathe in clothing,” he snarked.

       “You know what I mean you putz,” she laughed. “I just never thought you had another side like this. So I’m confused.”

       He covered her hand with his. “It doesn’t have to be confusing.” 

       When she looked into his eyes, Walter’s heart stopped. He saw a mix of worry, anxiousness, but mostly hope. 

       “This might be a talk we need to save for when you aren’t high on meds…” she started.

       “This isn’t the fever or the drugs talking,” Walter interrupted. “Janine I’ve cared about you for a long time, I just never admitted it to myself. It didn’t help that there was always that tension between you and...well…”

       She shook her head sadly. “There’s nothing there anymore. If things had been different after Gozer then maybe but I’m tired of waiting.”

       “Then you shouldn’t have to wait anymore. I want to take you out. I want to treat you like you should have been treated for years. You’re an amazing woman Janine. Kind, strong, loyal, fierce. You’d make a wonderful mother.” He was pleased when she blushed prettily. 

       “Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?”

       “Maybe, but it’s something we’d have to talk about eventually. Marriage and kids are in my future. I know that. The question is if you will be?”

       “I...I don’t know. This is making my head spin. Can we take this slow? I still feel like I’m taking advantage of you being sick. You could wake up tomorrow and hate me again.”

       Walter stroked her cheek with his other hand. 

       “I won’t,” he said with a tinge of steel in his voice. “We both know how I get when I set my mind on something.”

       Janine felt a feminine shiver roll up her spine when she looked into his piercing eyes. A little voice in her head told her that maybe having his attention wasn’t a bad thing. 

       “What about work? You’re technically my boss, and we both know the guys won’t like this. 

       “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. For now...for now I really want to kiss you.”

       She blushed again and scooted closer. “I guess one kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

       Walter easily cradled her face in both of his large elegant hands that shook only a little when she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Taking a deep breath he closed the distance, lightly touching his lips to hers. She hummed in approval so he took a chance by running his tongue just a bit over her lips. Her mouth easily opened to let him in. She could taste orange juice and something sweet. Her hand crept up to lightly rub the back of his neck, making him nearly purr. As their kiss continued Walter wanted more of her. He pulled her tightly against his body and groaned with need. His lips traveled down her face to her neck and showed her delicate skin every bit of attention it deserved. Janine gasped and cooed from his touch, but when she heard the first rumble of a restrained cough she pushed away from him. He tried to keep it in but after a few futile seconds he had a massive fit, leaving him sore everywhere. Janine got him some cool water and more Nyquil, patting his back comfortingly. 

       “We’ll pick this up later, I promise,” she said when she saw his disappointment when she suggested he lie down. “And yes, I’ll stay.”

       She settled down beside him, once again holding out her arms to him. Walter happily nested beside her, his warm forehead resting against the soft spot on her neck just below her ear. He fell asleep to soft hums of quiet songs. 

 

**THURSDAY**

 

       “She called out sick?” Walter asked a rather bewildered Ray. The scientist was sitting at Janine’s desk answering the phones when Peck walked in. 

       “Yeah. She was looking pretty bad yesterday so I sent her home. She called this morning to tell us she wouldn’t be in. Sounded awful.”

       “I see. I assume Spengler is taking care of her?” he huffed, hoping his jealousy came off more as anger over the situation.

       “Iggy’s upstairs working.”

       Peck cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me Venkman is taking care of her.”

       “Noooo,” Ray said, utterly confused by the other man’s concern. “Pete’s on a bust with Winston.”

       “So you’re telling me that the woman who keeps this place and you giant children going is sick, and none of you could be bothered to help her?” he asked as he leaned towards Ray menacingly. 

       “Ah...well...I mean…” Ray stuttered. 

       “Give me her address.”

       “What?”

       “Give. Me. Her. Address,” Peck repeated slowly. Ray scrambled to write it down, nearly throwing the piece of paper at Walter. “Thank you. I will ask her to call you when she’s feeling up to it.”

       “Is she really that bad off?” Ray asked as Peck started to walk away.

       “I don’t know, but this flu season has turned into an epidemic. Anyone with it needs all the help they can get. Good day Dr. Stantz.”

 

       On the elevator ride up Walter double checked all that he had done. 

_        “Told Gloria I’m taking personal days until Tuesday. Packed clothes for the weekend. Food shopping. Video rentals. Hit the drug store...that should be it.” _

       He grinned as he looked down at his multiple bags, particularly proud of the dozen perfect red roses he found. When he knocked on her door he tired not to panic when it took her several long minutes to answer. 

       “Walter?” she croaked, stepping aside to let him in. “What are you doing here?”

       “You’re sick, so I came to take care of you even though you didn’t call me. I seem to remember someone saying they wouldn’t be dumb enough not to ask for help if they were sick…”

       “Rub it in,” she coughed, shuffling to sit down on her sofa. 

       He took a few minutes in the kitchen to put things away, then joined her on the couch, handing her a large glass of OJ and some tissues. 

       “Why didn’t you call?” he asked softly, trying not to feel hurt.

       She gave him a radiant smile and touched his cheek gently. “Because I knew I didn’t have to.”

       He nodded and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispering sweet words of comfort, utterly happy to spend his time taking care of the one he loved.


End file.
